In recent years, electronic trading systems have gained widespread acceptance for the trading of a variety of items, such as goods, services, stocks, bonds, currencies, and commodities. In traditional trading systems, traders may submit electronic trading orders to the trading system over networks. The network transmission speed for one trader may be faster than the network transmission speed for another trader. In a fast moving market, the trader associated with the slower network connection may be at a significant disadvantage. In particular, when market conditions change, the trader may want to cancel a previously submitted order. As a result, the trader may transmit to the trading system a request to cancel the order. The slow network connection, however, may cause the trader's request to arrive at the trading system after a counterorder from another trader. In such situations, traditional trading systems match the counterorder to the previously submitted order. The result is a trade that is unwanted by the trader with the slower network connection. The execution of unwanted trades may discourage traders from engaging in trading activity.